optic_inkfandomcom-20200213-history
Wally Franks
Wally Franks is a character in Optic Ink, and the true person behind Ink Bendy. Appearance Pre-Ink Wally Franks has orange, curly hair that has been chopped off, green eyes, and pale skin with freckles. He is almost always wearing a hat of some kind, usually his green newsboy cap. He wears a gray button-up shirt, brown pants, and dark brown boots. He alternates between a dark green cardigan with a lime bowtie and a lime cardigan. Post-Ink Wally when possessed by the Ink Demon is slightly taller and almost entirely covered in ink. He has two curved horns that seem to be made out of his hair. His right eye is inverted, but more often than not it is covered in ink. Personality Wally is highly energetic and friendly. Often percieved as nosey, Wally has a tendency to poke his head into everyone's business, despite not being particularly open about his own. He's not particularly bright, but he does not not seem aware of this fact. Others generally see him as a comforting presence, but Wally himself seems to hide a lot of his own feelings. Few people know him well, Thomas acting as a father figure for him in the Studio. Post Ink, Wally is more secretive than ever, harboring deep guilt and regret over the Ink Demon's actions. Despite this, he still tries to display his happy-go-lucky attitude for the rest of the crew. Backstory Early Childhood Wally was born in New York, New York to a large, powerful family. The Franklins held a great deal of control over several markets in New York, and rose to the height of organized crime during Prohibition in the twenties. Wally was pressured into working for the family, and was often bullied (sometimes violently) by his two older brothers. Wally would often run away from the large estate with his dog, Nero, and play alone in deserted areas of New York. Upon returning home, his mother would usually condescend and say that he "wasn't acting ladylike." Teen Years When the Pendletons, another large mafia family, moved to New York in an attempt to broaden thier reach, a violent feud broke out between the two families. Despite being only 15 at the time, the family attempted to pressure him into seducing one of the Pendleton brothers for information. In response to this, Wally wrecked his room, framed the Pendletons for his own kidnapping, packed a satchel, and snuck out of the house late at night. He assumed his current identity as Wally Franks and applied for a job at Joey Drew Studios. He still regrets not going back for his dog. Trivia *Wally Franks is 5'2". *Wally is the youngest member of the crew. *Wally is one of the few members of the crew who is fine with (and even supportive of) Joey's antics. *Wally has a fear of doctors. *Wally's favorite color is Lime Green. *He called his dog Nero "Sir Fluffington the Third" *Wally's orginal middle name (Apollonia) was named after a character from The Godfather, a movie Meta hasn't even seen. *Wally loves all types of sweets. *Only Joey, Henry, and Thomas know Wally is transgender. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Male Category:Human Category:Corrupted